


Pay Me, Get Me, Make Me

by CyanTreeL



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, The Master是卖淫者, 人类AU, 卖淫, 卖淫者AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL
Summary: John Smith，绰号为the Doctor的一位军事顾问，要在伦敦度过一晚，他最好的朋友把他拖进了一家俱乐部。Harry Saxon是一名金发的高级男妓，他其实没想勾搭顾客，直到VIP专区一个瘦削的男人吸引了他的目光。（（Tenth Doctor/The Master（Simm）男妓AU。））





	Pay Me, Get Me, Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pay Me, Get Me, Make Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631878) by [KateSmithNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble). 



> 作者注释：  
> 所以这差不多是我一直想做的事情。我还把它和上次在Tumblr上TKP时有人让我写的东西联系起来了。  
> 人类AU和男妓AU，Master是卖淫者。我知道一旦有了别称，就几乎没人用他们的真名了，但还是想写清楚点：  
> Tenth Doctor = John  
> Simm！Master = Harry（End of Time时间终结版本，因为文中他是金发）
> 
> 非常非常感谢slythgeek.tumblr.com为我做了校对❤❤  
> PS：告诉我你们是否想要看续篇;) （网址：thoscheiongallifrey.tumblr.com/ask）
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 很感激作者能够允许我翻译这篇高速车！看得真的很爽，翻译起来就一言难尽了，翻译车真的好难……不可避免有一些错误，希望大家见谅。  
> 原文和美味都属于原作者！！各种语句不通都是我的。  
> 喜欢的话请大家去原文留下kudos和评论~

“你为什么就不能把我留在那儿看书，让我好好睡一觉呢，Jack？”

“因为在伦敦你不能这样度过一个周六晚上啊，Doc。”穿着深蓝色军装的宽肩男人一边回答，一边穿过长长的队伍想要进到喧闹的俱乐部。

“你能别用那个绰号吗？我就叫John。”他身旁那个很瘦，稍微高一点的男人说。

“才不……我喜欢它，Doctor，Doc。”Jack说，朝他眨了眨眼，拖着长长的调子把那个短点的版本拉成奇怪的声音。他笑着走向门卫，告诉了他自己的名字。

“哦，别来了，上校，把你调情的打算留到Jones*（Ianto Jones）那儿吧。”Doctor回嘴，对他朋友翻了个白眼。当门卫点头，给他们举起天鹅绒绳子警戒线的时候，这还是第一次，他因为Jack显然在哪都有人脉而感到高兴。

“我确定我可以应付得来你们两个，帅哥。”上校靠过去，朝旁边的人笑着眨眼睛，然后径直走向俱乐部入口。

摇着头，John跟上他，直到巨大的音乐声、黑暗的灯光和凉爽的空气击中他的感官。棕色的大眼睛里充满了惊讶，他转过头去看Jack，感觉有点不太舒服，但是另一个人只是把一只手放在他的后腰上，推着他朝VIP区走去。

~*~

手里卷着几张钱，金发男人穿过侧门又回到了俱乐部，他带着笑容再次看向舞池。

那晚进行地很顺利。倒不是说他有什么偏好，但是口交总能让他拿到很多小费，而且也不用花太长时间。他把黑色的系扣衬衫塞回到牛仔裤里，那男的刚刚快要射精的时候就开始扯他的裤子。Harry从口袋里拿出一块薄荷糖，让它滑入口中，用舌头绕着它转来转去，和牙齿相撞发出咔哒咔哒的声音。

俱乐部里人满为患，氧气被打入到大厅里，空气里还带着点鸦片的味道。这也是他喜欢在这里勾搭客人的主要原因。这里的人都很警觉、放松，基本都没有破产，而且他从来不挑醉酒的人。

他走向吧台，倒了杯酒缓解喉咙的疼痛，然后挤进了人群里，独自随着音乐跳舞，他不停地在房间里走动，这样就能一个人呆一会儿了。沉浸在音乐里，数着在他身体里回荡的低沉节奏，金发男人的视线在几首歌后停留在了贵宾室，比舞池稍微高一点的地方。一个男人吸引了他的注意力。

天哪，就算从下面这里他都能看到那双大大的好像走丢了的小狗似的眼睛，他纤长的手指紧张地在有点长而凌乱的头发里穿梭。那人很瘦，应该比他高，更重要的是，他看起来很寂寞。他身边还有两个男人，正忙着相互确认要去上床的眼神。

Harry抬起头稍稍后仰，露出脖颈，他随着音乐节拍扭动双臀，但还是继续看着那个男人，直到那双大眼睛也看向了他。他立刻勾起嘴唇露出一个弯弯的微笑，没有把目光从他的准客人身上移开，他摇摆着屁股，就好像要用背去蹭什么人，直到另一个人尴尬地垂下了眼睛。金发男人咯咯笑着喝完酒继续跳舞，同时开始向VIP入口移动。

这一定会非常有趣的。晚上他不用再工作了，因为他已经得到了想要的，但是为什么不呢？现在他只需等着单独截住那个男人。

~*~

哦他刚刚一直在盯着那个金发男人，不是吗？

看在上帝的份上，他以前可不经常这么做。

嘬了一口酒，这酒被他握在手里太久都快变温了，John再次抬头，他的视线回到人群里，却无意中落在了那个朝他假笑的舞者身上。庆幸的是那个人没有面对着他，但这就是说John的眼睛一直在紧盯着他的动作。这在某种程度上像是催眠，因为他很清楚地知道房间里的其他人都没像他这么做，在舞者挑衅般的扭臀动作之后，他不得不努力咽下口水。Jack叫他的名字，告诉他他和Ianto要去跳舞的时候，他才把视线从那人身上移开。

John只是点了点头，举起酒杯做了个“你们好好玩”的手势，然后靠在他的椅子上，微笑着看着两人站起身下楼走进人群。看到Jack拍了一下另一个人的屁股，他的脸上闪过一丝笑容。天哪，这两个。他俩真应该承认，他们一开始还几乎没怎么约会过的时候就差点结婚了。

他笑着倾身向前，一只手放在酒杯边缘懒洋洋地绕着它画圈，在人群里搜寻着……好吧……那个金发男人……反正看看也无伤大雅，是吧？

他把脖子又伸长了点，脸微微皱起，但是没有，他没找到他。他刚刚不是——

“如果你在找我的话，帅哥，恐怕我已经不在下面了。”身体右侧传来一个陌生的声音，让他倒吸了一口气，因为那低沉的呼噜声几乎就是在他耳朵边上发出来的。他迅速转过头面向金发陌生人。天啊，就算在昏暗的灯光下，他都应该称赞这人长得真好看。合身的黑色衬衣完美地衬托出他的皮肤和他脸上的阴影。那一头金发，在昏暗的灯光下看起来比实际上更明亮一点，几乎制造出一种单纯无辜的幻觉，尽管John立刻认识到这完全是个谎言。这个男人可远不能说是纯洁无辜。

John看向对方的眼睛，他没法长时间这样。不知怎么的，他的目光滑向微微敞开的衬衫，视线牢牢地盯住了右锁骨。

金发男人微微一笑靠近John，这让他后退，背紧贴在了桌子边缘，然后他坐在John旁边的椅子上。

“你以为我一直在看你？也有点太自视过高了吧。”瘦高男人回答，在椅子上朝另一个方向挪动了一下，然后他立刻发现另一个人的膝盖就放在他张开的两腿中间。

真大胆。

男人很好看、大胆，还不可思议地自命不凡。尽管如此，这也不至于太具侵略性，他的手还没在他腿上乱摸，没给他讲脏笑话，也没做其他他以为来这种酒吧的人会做出的事情。

“我知道你在看我。就算那种距离，你那双大眼睛也太明显了……而且你也很喜欢你看到的。”陌生人回答，微微向前靠近John没喝完的酒。他笑着喝了一小口，将剩下的酒从嘴唇上舔去，只露出了一点点舌尖。不，他的嘴唇不是那种传统老套的丰满的嘴唇，完全不是，但在某种程度上还是非常吸引人。不知道为什么，这个金发男人非常迷人。

对方拿走他的酒看了一会，John甚至都没反抗，他的手移动到脖子那里，紧张地握住了和肩膀相接的地方，手臂放在胸前。

“可能吧，很显然你也一样。这就是你上来这里的原因？”他回答，看进对方的眼睛，想知道它真正的颜色是什么，然而这里的灯光让他没法看清。真可惜。金发男人身上有一种东西，让他和房间里的其他人格格不入。本能地，John想到了黑豹在追逐他的猎物，而他没法甩掉他就是那个猎物的念头。这让他紧张，也让他好奇和激动地发抖。让他兴奋。

陌生男人又露出一个假笑，他咽下一大口酒，把John的酒喝完了，让John的注意力一下子集中到了他的喉咙上，跟随着他吞咽时喉结的动作，也让他注意到了对方因为嘴里酒精灼烧而微微做出鬼脸时，他紧绷的肌肉。金发舞者靠前，把酒杯推向John，愉快地挑起眉毛，用足够他听到的音量说：

“你看起来需要人陪，我可以陪你。”接着一只手放到了他的大腿上，让他呼吸急促也让他僵住了，他奇怪地低头看向另一个人。

他说的最后一句。

或许……不……对……哦操……对，他肯定是。这就说得通了。有人警告过他。这就是说……

“哦，天哪。”John睁大眼睛呻吟道，他把椅子稍微往后挪了一点，还是看着对方，不安感渐渐出现在他的脸上。

Harry笑着坐回到他的椅子，看着瘦高男人一副‘哦我的天，一个男妓想要勾搭我’的表情。真可爱。至少他很快就明白过来了，而且也没引起任何尴尬。他笑着站起身，没有做出邀请，而是直接抓住男人的手把他从椅子上拉起来，他靠近男人，但没有碰他的手。

“你可以等会儿决定。现在你要去和我跳舞。”他踮起脚尖，说话的时候嘴唇几乎碰到了对方的耳朵。

John轻轻低下头，讽刺地说：“那我要付出什么，嗯?”

哦yes，这个男人寂寞，但也不是太过害羞，让他感到无趣。太棒了。幸运的选择。

转过头向前一步，把自己的身体贴在较高的男人身上，男妓让自己的嘴唇和舌头碰触到对方的耳垂，然后在他耳边轻轻说道：

“跳舞？希望只是一条被毁了的裤子。操我？那就多了，但是相信我，你不会后悔的。”他退后，无耻地朝另一个人咧嘴笑着，无视了对方的喘息，也没等着回复，就把他拖到了楼下的人群里。

John就这么任其发生了，不，或许他是故意的。和一个男妓跳舞，绝对不在他的to-do列表上，但他怎么能拒绝呢？不是说他对干这行的有什么偏见；他只是不太确定自己想不想参与其中。他紧张地站着不动，等着，看着金发男人缓慢地跟着音乐扭动，仍然背朝着他。

然后男人转过头看了他一眼，微笑了一下。他扭动屁股画着圆圈，向后伸出手。哦天哪，他感觉他的怀疑都随着这个画面蒸发了，心里小小的辩护和酒精最终掌控了他。John流畅地加入进去，他没有握住对方的手，而是把自己的手搭在上面，转了个圈把它压在了金发男人的小腹上，然后另一只手覆上他的臀部，男人的手指在他们双手交叠的地方滑动起来。

好吧，这为他赢得了另一声轻笑，当另一个人开始在他的臂膀间移动、背靠着他磨蹭、闲着的手抚上他的大腿的时候，John倒吸了一口气。

“无耻。没想到你这样的人会这么做，但是我喜欢。”金发男人说，抬起头去看对方，一直没停下轻推着他移动。“你叫什么？”他问，微笑着打乱了两人的同步动作，让较高的男人又呼吸急促起来。

哦不，这可不是个好主意，完全不是。他应该在雇佣一个男妓之前就停下来因为……天哪这个男人也太专注于他的工作了，他全身心投入到这场游戏中。如果男人告诉他他的名字，他很可能会退缩。这跟是不是男妓没有关系，他就是没法让别人亲近。他的工作让他不能允许自己的脆弱。如果男人告诉他自己的名字，他很容易就能找到一个借口离开。

只是，他不想离开。

John靠得更近了，稍微加强了手上握着的力度，甚至在他移动和回答的时候推了推对方的屁股：“The Doctor。你可以这么叫我。我该如何称呼你呢？”

Harry稍微转了转头，对于他的反应和选择只说了一个名号而不是名字，了然地笑了笑。他在男人的臂膀里转过身，手放在他们中间，把一只手放在Doctor的脖子上，另一只顺着他的身体向下滑，按在他瘦骨嶙峋的胯骨上，然后又到后面握住了他结实的一边臀瓣，轻轻地揉捏。哦yes，这个男人太美味了。这一类客人就是他工作中有趣的部分了。

抓着Doctor的屁股撞向自己，他笑着发现对方已经半硬了，他向下移动了一点然后回复，“好吧，我亲爱的Doctor，你可以叫我……Master。你喜欢吗？”

看着那双大眼睛，当他从Doctor看他的样子中看出摇摆不定的时候，Harry咯咯笑了起来。一个听话的家伙，get。好极了。

“喜欢……”John说，他的大脑里充满了那个词语，黑豹狩猎的画面又回到了他的脑海。Master，上帝啊，在他的脑子里，他已经在想象呻吟着这个名字了。

靠。他不应该……但他知道他已经输掉了与道德的斗争。

“好吧，多少钱？”他说着，低下了头，眼中的抵抗消失了。Master靠过去在他耳边说了一个数字，这可不是一笔小数目。他后退的时候短暂地在Doctor下巴上印了一个吻，然后随着音乐缓慢起舞，手依旧停留在原来的位置。

惊讶地挑起眉毛，瘦高男人思考了一会，把手放在对方的臀部，环住了他的腰。

“行吧，你可真贵啊，Master。”

“当然了，服务好，我可是高级男妓，亲爱的，你这是同意了，对吧？”金发男人后退了一步，脸上带着得意的笑容回复道。

“对，我同意了。”Doctor回答，向前走了一步，但是Master却又往后退了一步，刚好停在舞池边缘，他咧嘴笑着开口，但是John比他更快。

“我只在这个城市待一晚。我在雅典娜酒店订了房间。”Doctor说着，还是很惊讶他竟然这么轻易就忘记自己刚刚雇了一个男妓做爱这件事。

金发男人的脸上闪过一丝惊讶。

“我应该给你抬高价格的，阔少爷*。酒店房间很好。顺便说一下，你要先预付一半钱哦。来吧。”Master说完，拉着他的新顾客，一起转身朝俱乐部的出口走去。

*Richie Rich，《威威阔少爷》是由唐纳德·佩特瑞执导，麦考利·卡尔金、乔纳森·海德 、爱德华·赫曼等领衔主演的家庭喜剧电影。

~*~

坐在出租车里的时间并不长，大部分时间都花在了给他付钱上，Doctor通知了Jack一声他已经走了，然后就把手机关机了。该死，他又快清醒了，而这不仅仅是他血液中酒精的问题。

在车停下来的几分钟前，他在观察另一个男人，那个陌生的、一直萦绕在他心头的男人，显然有潜力让人无可救药地上瘾的男人。他知道对方很清楚自己在看他。

金发男人向后靠在座位上，把手放到Doctor的膝盖上，在他的大腿上滑动，慢慢地往里面移动，然后用力挤压，直到他听到对方急促的吸气声。他咧嘴笑着转过头，翻了个身跨坐在他身上。

“你不会后悔的。我不会问你问题，而且我也值得信赖。”Master低头朝着瘦削的男人微笑，在他的腿上碾磨着自己的屁股，他双手环住Doctor的脑袋，拉了拉他的头发，用这个来测试男人是不是如他之前猜测的那样，有着顺从的一面。

这就是了，他发出一声轻微的呻吟。

然后车开始减速，Master放开他，从他身上滑下去。出租车一停下他就打开车门下去，替另一个人撑着车门。

迅速付了钱和丰厚的小费，Doctor也下了车，笑着看向另一个人。他看到Master的眼中还有些什么。

“我的房间快要到顶楼了。走吧。”顾客说完，向大门走了几步。

另一个男人带着礼貌的微笑跟上他，挺直了背，换上一副他是Doctor的朋友的轻松表情。对于完全想不到这个孤单的男人会雇佣男妓的人来说，他的脸很容易让人忘记。

“晚上好，Doctor Smith。”接待员把钥匙递给Doctor的时候说。他和她聊了几句，然后走向电梯，Master早已在那里等他了。Doctor按了好几次电梯的按钮，让另一个人笑起来。

“很着急哦，我亲爱的Doctor？”金发男人问道，脸上仍然带着灿烂的笑容。

“不是，但如果我很着急的话，那也是你的错。”Doctor回答，他固执地看着电梯门上不断闪烁的不同楼层的灯光，拒绝看向另一个人。听着Master在他旁边的笑声，他也忍不住笑起来。电梯的金色门框终于打开，较高的男人走进去，按下右边楼层的按钮，然后靠在电梯后面，手指紧紧抓住木质栏杆。挑起眉，他愉快地看了金发男人一眼，点了点头。

Master朝他笑着，在电梯关门前走了进去，但是他没有模仿另一个人的姿势。相反，他在对方身前停下，然后命令道：“不许动。”

他伸出手，双手从对方身侧滑上，从胳膊到脖颈，然后抬起头。上帝啊这个混蛋有小雀斑和巧克力色的眼睛。即使在那种灯光下瞳孔比正常情况下要大一些，他还是找不到其他语言来形容那双眼睛的颜色和它的柔软。

“Doctor，you really are beautiful。有人对你这么说过吗？”他说着用手指抚摸他的下巴。

Doctor违背命令、向前吻上他的嘴唇的时候，他惊讶地吸了一口气。他并不总是允许别人这么做的，但是这感觉真好。他甚至都有点喜欢上了。这个吻并不长，但让他们都笑了。

“呃，没有人这么说过。他们大多都用‘pretty’这个词，还有哦，等等……他们这么说可没有钱拿。”Doctor取笑着后退，大声响起的钟声宣布他们到了。

他伸手抓住另一个人的手，把他拉出电梯。Doctor朝着走廊的右边走去，走向他的房间，但是当他想要拿出口袋里的房卡的时候，一只手紧紧握住了他的肩膀。他惊讶地转过头，倒吸了一口气，被拧着肩膀转过身，砰的一声被按在了门上。

“让我们说清楚。当我奉承某人的时候，我是认真的。还有，我不会和所有人接吻。明白？”Master说道，凑过去吻上对方的脖子，他轻轻吮吸，然后加重了力度，因为对方的回答来得太慢了。

他的动作足以引起Doctor的呻吟和一个颤抖的回答：“是的，明白，Master。”

“呃，很好。我很喜欢我们玩的这个昵称游戏。你不觉得我的非常适合我吗？”金发男妓一边回答，一边把手放到他的屁股上，他的嘴唇依然没有离开Doctor的脖子。

“当然。你现在也不得不适合了。”Doctor回答道，他抚上Master的背，把他拉得更近，这使得另一个男人抬起头朝他得意地笑起来。

“我会把这看作一个挑战的。”他对轻声说，迅速把手伸进对方的裤兜，拿出房卡按在了门锁上。小红灯变成绿色，他按下门把手，随着Doctor一声惊讶的喊叫，把他踉踉跄跄地向后推进了巨大的酒店房间。唯一出乎Master意料之外的是Doctor摔倒了，后背着地倒在了床前面的象牙色毛绒地毯上，连带着Master一起。

一开始的震惊和几次喘息后，Master撑起身体低头看着对方，脱口而出：“你还好吗？”

他得到的回答是Doctor的大笑，他咧着嘴，眼角笑得满是皱纹。Master朝他翻了个白眼，但那人的笑声是那么具有感染力，金发男人俯下身，也低声笑起来，然后他嘟囔了一句：“白痴。”

还喘着气，Doctor把手伸向他的头发，拉着他低下头接吻，这一点都不温柔。他用舌头把对方的嘴唇分开，抓紧他，让两人翻了个个儿，所以现在他在上面了。Master回吻他、两人的舌头难舍难分，他呻吟了一声。退出的时候，他咬着Master的下唇，向外拉扯了一点，嘴唇弹回去的时候，上面留下一个快速褪去的白色咬痕。

Doctor稍稍撑起身来，开始迅速急切地用力拉扯对方的衬衫，向下看去，他发现对方也在对他做着同样的事情。两人都解开了对方的纽扣，衬衫从肩膀上滑下来。

Master的双手在Doctor的胸膛上游走，他看着对方的脸，拧了一下一边的乳头。哇哦他发出的那一声绝对是很顺从的语调，真是太美了。Master坐起身，舔舐着他的锁骨，吮吸着上面的小凹槽。他脱掉对方的衬衫，向上舔着对方脖子的时候，听到了衬衫落地发出的柔和声音和另一个男人的喘息。他发出愉快的嗯啊，引出Doctor一声轻微的呻吟，他把手伸进对方裤腰里，双手抓住他的屁股，把他的顾客拉到自己腿上。他笑着，一只手突然伸向另一个男人早已硬了的老二，隔着布料把它握在手心，密密地绕着圈，小心地看着对方的反应。

在Master的掌握和控制下呜咽着，Doctor低下头和他接吻，呻吟着他的名字，在他的身上和手里磨蹭。事情不应该是这样的……大概。房间里有个专业的在这，不应该是他呻吟得像个妓女吧。但是确实感觉很爽，他想要他，太想要了。他需要这个。或许他其实是挺孤单的。

当Master温柔地吮吸他下巴下面的皮肤时，他的脊背一阵颤抖，胳膊环上了他的脖子。显然这正是金发男人想要从他这里得到的，当Master开始站起来的时候，Doctor感到一股拉力，他惊讶地叫出声然后在半路变成一声呻吟。

Doctor抓紧他，双腿缠在他的腰上，男妓的双手托着他的屁股让他保持稳定。他呻吟着紧紧抱住对方。

从来没有人这么做过。从来没有人这么利用过Doctor骨瘦如柴、身体轻盈的优势，因为他们都太尊重他了。而这个男人，不管他是不是雇的，一点儿也不害怕他，他喜欢这样。

尽管这个动作不可思议地难以做到，Master还是轻轻地笑着，让他们俩都起了身——先是膝盖，然后是脚——他的嘴唇紧贴在另一个男人骨头突出的肩膀上。操他妈的，他都好几个月没有遇到过这么美味的男人了。甜蜜，帅气，有钱。操，如果他问的话，这个男人可能都会让他在上面，但是说实话，这不是他想要的。

嘴唇一路向上来到男人的耳朵，听到Doctor又发出一声呜咽，Master笑着在他耳边慢悠悠地说话，他的声音满足而又充满诱惑，就像是猫在打呼噜一样：

“我要把你扔到床上，脱光你的衣服，在别人看不见的地方留下我的印记，品尝你的味道，吮吸你……然后我会在你求我的时候停下……哦我亲爱的Doctor。我要骑着你，在你身上慢慢地操自己，用力到不用碰我就能射出来，而你叫着我的名字。”他把男人的耳垂轻轻咬在齿间，补充道：“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”

Master说话整个过程中Doctor一直屏着呼吸，此时，他喘着气，发出一声长长的渴望至极的呻吟，作为这个问题的回答。天哪是的，是的求你了，是的求你了求你了，Master——他这么想着，但是没有大声说出来，因为下一秒钟，另一个男人把他的胳膊推开，他就跌倒了。他的背撞在了床上，他抬起头，拼命抑制住想把对方拉下来或者乞求被抚摸的欲望。相反，他等待着，在对方探索的眼神下微微蠕动。

没错，Doctor是很苍白，但是他身上那些漂亮的雀斑和红润的皮肤，可以很好地唤起你的性欲。而且不出所料，他喜欢聊天。这个想法让Master笑起来。他已经完全掌握他了。这很好，尤其是如果他让某人成为常客的话。不行，错了。他不应该这么想。真是危险。他不能和别人交往。

“去床中间，头放在枕头上，不要动。”他命令道，但是这个要求也不过分，而且他的声音柔和而低沉。他依然笑着，手伸进口裤兜拿出一管润滑油和避孕套，把它们倒在床上。

“你提前就做好一切准备？还是只是紧急情况用的？”棕发的男人一边问，一边听从对方的命令，把很多枕头放到了床中央，这样他躺下也能看见Master了。当金发男人把手伸到他自己的裤子纽扣上时，他艰难地吞咽着口水，看着他慢慢地解开了扣子。

“你没忘记我是什么职业，对吧，Doctor？我总是准备好所有需要的东西，比较喜欢安全点的模式。”金发男人回答道。

他看着对方的眼睛，动情地、慢慢地把裤子和内裤一同脱掉，很满意对方看向他的饥渴、火热的目光，Doctor甚至很可能都没意识到自己这么做了，Master向床上走去，一边走一边把剩下的衣服都脱光了。

手摸上顾客的胯骨，金发男人手掌用力一推，把瘦削男人按在了床垫上。Doctor喘息着向下看去，当他意识到对方在做什么的时候，他试图移动臀部来反抗抓着他的手。那是一个承诺。

他呻吟着抬起手去摸对方的前臂，问道：“你真的要这么做吗，真的？”

回应是一声轻笑，手指迅速拉开他的裤子，毫无疑虑的动作。Doctor的手划过Master的短发，他甚至不用说，那双嘴唇就立刻吻上了他的。他侧着头想要加深这个吻，但Master拒绝了，他呻吟着抗议。他又成了躺在下面的人，被那双柔和的棕色，几乎是琥珀色的眼睛压制。

“什么？”Master把一只手放在他们中间，两根手指按压他的下唇，Doctor困惑地眨着眼睛问道。

“你很漂亮。漂亮到不应该独自在酒吧里召男妓。我刚才只是想到你的嘴唇包裹着我的阴茎，你简直就是为此而生的。”Master回答，吻上、吞下从Doctor口中无法抑制地溢出的呻吟。

不，他不想给他机会让他真这么做的。他不得不提醒自己，这个夜晚的重点不是自己。

从那美妙的双唇上离开，他转移到Doctor的脖子，一个一个的吻从锁骨落下，逐渐向下，直到他舔遍了乳头上的暗色肉粒。他用手把男人的裤子和内裤往下拉，同时咬了一口凸起的肉粒。他抬起头，看见Doctor的眼睛紧闭着，呻吟从他喉咙中滑出，然后他松开牙齿，用舌头轻轻抚慰着那个地方。

哦那感觉又爽又折磨人。但大多数还是很爽的，对，绝对很爽。Doctor睁开眼睛，低头看着另一人的嘴唇往下移动，他喘息粗气，当男人移动到他的腹部时，他瞪大了眼睛，心脏剧烈地跳动起来。Master之前说的话在他脑海中回响，让他因为期待而浑身颤抖。

此时，嘴唇离他那挺立起来的沉甸甸的阴茎如此之近，Doctor屏住了呼吸，期待着男人的关注。这就是他得到的，随着一声假笑，Master轻轻地用舌尖抵住他的阴茎头部。哦天哪。他真的要把他逼疯了。就算他是一个习惯于性生活的人，但这个疯狂的金发男人也太……哦上帝啊棒到不可思议。Doctor呻吟着，男人的舌头向下滑，在他的上唇正好碰到龟头的时候停下了。当他被另一个人那柔软而湿润的完美的嘴巴吞没时，他的思绪渐渐消失了。视线向下，对方的嘴巴被他的阴茎撑开，Master的手戏弄般地抚摸着他的阴茎下半部分，整个画面让他止不住地呜咽。他想要抬起屁股，但是Master放在他肚子上的另一只手把他按了下去。

“该……该死……你……再多点。”Doctor呻吟着，很高兴他之前考虑到了枕头，所以当他把头偏向一边的时候他还是能看见对方，他的嘴唇颤抖着，舌头湿润了它们，然后又一声呻吟将它们撕开。

他的确希望得到挑逗，但不想Master仅仅只是服从，然后把他含得更深，变换角度，让他在快射的时候滑出去。他睁大眼睛看着男人用嘴唇紧紧地环绕着他，把他深深地含进去，更深，然后做出吞咽的动作。他大声呻吟着，手抚摸着Master的头发，他的臀部紧绷着贴紧小腹上的手。

“操，操。再做一次，求你了。”他在金发男人照做的时候呻吟着拱起了后背。Master把他抵在了喉咙深处，上下起伏吞吐，每次他向上吐出，都会绷紧舌头，用几乎淫荡的摆动来戏弄他的顶端。

Doctor随之而来的呻吟太美妙了。美妙。这不是他随便用的词，永远都不会是，但是它太合适了。嘴唇仍然包裹着另一人的龟头，他抬头向上看，然后更用力地吮吸起来，品尝着舌头上前液的轻微苦涩。又一声呻吟，Doctor那长长的、苍白的、点缀着雀斑的脖子上的肌肉绷紧了，而就在刚才，他还在乞求被抓住或磨蹭。让沉甸甸的阴茎从嘴里滑出，他又用上了手，在双手间挤压撸动着，缓慢地冲击着对方。他在阴茎顶端慢慢地舔舐画着小圈，眼睛牢牢锁住身下男人的阴茎。他把头移开，低下去在胯骨的软肉上轻轻咬了一口。虽然之前说了那些挑逗的话，他还是必须得到允许才能做他想做的事。

“我想在这里留下一些吻痕和咬痕。”他说着，在刚刚选择的地方用力而短暂地吸了一下。另一个男人的阴茎在他手里抽动着，上方传来大口的喘息，他咯咯地笑起来，“可以吗？”Master问，然后伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着微微有点发红的软肉。

Doctor的回答是“啊……可以。通……通常都是被衣服遮住的地方。”，紧接着当金发男人在他身上印下更多吻，咬在他左侧胯骨末端然后消失在那里的软肉里的时候，他再次呻吟出声。他吮吸得那么用力，又用力又持续很久，直到Doctor毫不怀疑那里肯定会留下一个鲜艳的深红色淤青。简直完美。

他喘着气看着Master向下移动，将他的睾丸含入口中吮吸，让他又止不住的颤抖起来。操，操他妈的，他太投入了。他那里受到的高度重视简直令人发狂。对于高价的服务质量，Master显然不是在开玩笑。天啊，他几乎都希望他没有付钱了，但当然这一切都是值得的。微弱的呜咽声从他口中溢出，男人一口咬在他的右面大腿的内侧时，呜咽完全变成了痛苦的呻吟。有那么一瞬间，他以为对方咬破了那里的皮肤，但是舌头舔舐印迹的感觉告诉他没有。

“想要更多吗？”男妓问道。

他向上挪了一点，张开手包握住男人的阴茎把它放直，然后绷紧舌尖，慢慢地舔弄起了阴茎上最明显的血管，他把龟头抵在舌系带上休息了一会儿，嘴角露出微笑，眼中闪烁着占有欲的光芒。

Doctor咬着下唇以阻止任何乞求或者呻吟，他只是点了点头。一个点头，然后潮湿的热浪再次吞没了他，男人加快了速度，甚至噎住了一两次，他把他更深地纳入口中，后退，前进，一秒钟都不让他从欢愉的浪潮中放松下来。他头晕目眩，整个身体都紧绷着……整个身体，当然除了喉咙和嘴唇，因为那些呻吟和恳求的低语轻而易举就逃了出来。

“停，停下……如果你……你不……我要射了……天哪……快停下……Master，求你了。”他大声呻吟道，大腿颤抖着，腹部的肌肉因为需要释放而紧绷着。

很满意他的乞求，金发男人立刻就停下了。他手里拿着润滑剂向上，轻轻地亲吻他的肚子，感受到Doctor胸膛左侧心跳加速和他急促呜咽时的微小振动。Master低声笑着身体上移，用他那温暖、微微肿起的双唇吻上Doctor的嘴唇。他紧贴着对方摆动身体，他坚硬的阴茎完美贴合着对方的滑动，让他们两人都呻吟出声，打断了接吻。

“我喜欢你呻吟着我的名字的样子。”Master低声说，他的手在对方头发间穿梭，轻轻拉拽，他把双腿挪到Doctor的臀部外侧，引起对方猛烈的喘息。

“我……知，知道你为什么选它了。”瘦削男人回应，他凝视着对方的眼睛，Master拉着他棕色的头发，他的头向后仰去。这一切都只是游戏，他知道，他唯一要做的事就是开口，然后金发男人就会停止像这样对他发号施令。他付了钱，所以如果他想的话，他可以掌控一切。他们都知道这一点，但还是没能阻止Master的假装不知道和他对一切的支配。事实上Doctor很喜欢这样，好吧，在某种还没到达的程度上。

“都是为了你。现在看着我。”Master回答。

他短暂地吻了一下Doctor，然后跪坐起来，向下看着另一个人傻笑。接下来是给Doctor的表演，他无疑会非常感激自己的。说起来，他还是更喜欢对新顾客这么做。

他没有移开视线，眼睛仍然紧盯着对方的眼睛，将两根手指放到自己嘴唇上，滑进去。他对着Doctor的呜咽笑起来，把手指推得更深，毫不含蓄地吮吸着，把它们拿出来的时候，上面已经布满了唾液。还是没说话，他的手指伸到身后，用一根圆润的指尖在小穴边缘滑动，然后他把手指伸进自己身体之前停了下来。

“你想看得更清楚吗？”他问道，想完全转过身去。

“想。”Doctor回答，他的嗓音听起来非常沙哑。

金发男人看着他吞咽口水，决定找到一个折中的解决方法。大腿分得更开，他把润滑剂打开，迅速抹在了湿润的手指上，然后又把它们放在之前的位置，刺激着自己，发出一声挑逗的呻吟。Doctor双手犹豫地沿着大腿向上摸，并没有让他停下，Master把这看作是希望他能继续。他插入了第一根手指，另一只手握住他的睾丸，把两个蛋蛋举起来给对方看。他笑着，呻吟着，头向后仰，更深地插入自己体内。

“你喜欢被看着？”Doctor评论道，仍然上气不接下气地喘息着，但是享受着这些呻吟和美景，他快要再次失去理智了。

回答是一声轻笑，接着男妓加入了第二根手指，他低下头看着自己，同时将手指插入自己体内。天哪他真想在这时就攻占他。Master个头稍矮一点，不像他那么瘦，但是当他的手在他大腿上、屁股下面抚摸时，他能感受到肌肉在颤抖。

“停下。”Doctor突然喘了一口气，抬头看着男妓，眼中充满着从未有过的坚定。

Master从准备中停下，向下看去。他的指尖仍然含在体内，他粗重地呼吸着，等待着。如果Doctor就这样操他的话，会很疼，他真的不怎么喜欢那样。但却不是他想的那样。他呻吟着，感受到Doctor骨节分明的手在他身上移动，两只手都放在了他的腰上，然后一只手迅速向下潜入他的双腿之间，把他自己的手从体内抽了出来。

“想要指……哦操。”开始时Master脸上带着弯弯的笑容，但是当两根手指按压进他的时候，那笑容慢慢变成了一声长长的呻吟。又快又深，当另一个人开始移动手指、弯曲它们、按压着紧绷的内壁想让他放松的时候，哦天哪他好想扭动，在手指上操自己。他的一只手掌按上对方的胸膛，另一只依然举着他的睾丸以便看得更清楚，那手指擦过他体内的正确部位，引发一股欢愉的热浪，他闭上眼睛发出低沉的呻吟。

“你的……手指……好……长……操。”金发男人睁开眼睛去看身下的男人。

“而你看起来太美了。”Doctor回应道，手指握住了对方的勃起。

Doctor慢慢地撸动起来，看着他的脸，他呻吟出声。他坐起来，Master的胳膊环上他的脖子，然后他插入了第三根手指，它们转动着，确保时不时地擦过那些敏感的神经。他将嘴唇印在对方的肩膀上，听到耳边一声呻吟，上帝啊，他爱这个声音，这让他的脊椎都在颤抖。他迅速移动到Master的脖子，轻轻地爱抚着那里的皮肤。在下一声呻吟中，他向后一退，手指滑了出来。他没想到另一个人手里已经拿出了套子。

“你真是不可思议。”Doctor喘着气大笑，伸手接过套子把它放到嘴边。没有打破两人胶着的目光，他用牙齿撕开套子，然后松开。

Master急速喘息，心脏怦怦直跳。他咒骂自己这么久以来一直在享受对方的拥抱。工作……只是工作。他不应该让Doctor把他当成是一个见鬼的情人，不管他有多喜欢都不行。没有依恋。他甚至都不知道他的名字，Doctor也不知道他的。看到对方用如此下流的方式打开避孕套，他倒吸了一口气。该死的。或许成为一个没有名字的情人也没有那么糟糕吧。成为Doctor的Master一段时间，然后失去……他到底在想些什么啊？但是他已经想得太远，而无法再继续什么都不想地操到大脑空白。

他向后滑了一点，双球刚好从对方的勃起上滚过，他抓住Doctor的手，引导着两人滑溜溜的手指环住Doctor的阴茎，然后他向上把手搭在Doctor的肩膀上。抓着对方的乱发，他轻轻拉扯着，同时闭上眼睛，慢慢地向下沉，当他意识到对方仍然为他保持着合适的姿势时，他笑了。

“卡萨诺瓦*。”他喘了口气，让阴茎头部打开他，他张开嘴发出一声长长的叹息，即使他听到了Doctor的呻吟，他的眼睛仍闭着。

*Casanova，浪荡公子，风流公子。源自卡萨诺瓦，这名18世纪的意大利人以放荡不羁的生活而闻名。大提提演过这部剧。

移动双手环住金发男人的臀部，Doctor继续看着他，对自己的新头衔微微一笑，观察着Master脸上的每一个细小的变化，当他再次被包裹进一个温暖紧致的完美之地时，他轻轻喘息起来。感受到Master继续让他深入自己身体时最微弱的变化，他停下了动作。他等待着，在这种欢愉和想要深深刺入他体内的欲望之间喘息。当他抬起臀部将利刃刺入男人体内时，Master向下看着他，他们凝视着彼此，一呼一吸都几乎同步，然后不知怎么的，他们已经吻在了一起。无法控制的、狂野的舌头纠缠着滑动，牙齿在发红的嘴唇上啃咬，在他们狭小的空间里发出细小的呻吟。直到Master微微抬起身，然后再次下沉，让Doctor呻吟着打断接吻。

操，该死的，他需要动起来。非常想。他咆哮着，轻轻抓了抓Doctor的脖子，手掌抵在他的胸前，把他推倒在床，床上传来的冲击力把他抬了起来。他呻吟着，重新坐到体内的阴茎上，重力拉扯着他向下，让插入更深了。两只手在Doctor的胸部探来探去，他开始动了，慢慢地一起一落在另一人的鸡巴上操着自己。他扭动着屁股变换角度，当前列腺再次受到撞击时，欢愉的浪潮穿过全身，他呻吟出声。向下看去，他发现Doctor的眼睛中充满饥渴和狂野，然后他突然紧紧地抓住了他的屁股，急速地在他体内撞击，拉着他失去了节奏。他挺直了背，双唇微张大声呻吟。哦该死的就是这样，太爽了。一股热辣刺骨的快感贯穿他的全身，他怎么都要不够。他爱它。

“操……呃啊啊啊啊天啊，再来一次Doctor。”他呻吟着又挪了回去。他的胳膊瘫软无力了片刻，但是还是再次撑起了自己，他喘息着，喉咙里呜咽着，就像是低低的哀求的低语。

“好的，Master。”棕发男人回答，然后开始反过来真正掌控对方了。又快又狠地向上撞击，让他的身体发疼，他的臀部从床上顶起，几秒钟之后又被对方的体重压下。这感觉太棒了，美妙极了，令人惊叹。任何人都能想象得到。急速的冲撞，一次又一次，更多，更多，更多。太爽了……他的心脏跳得太快，他的手指深深地嵌入Master的臀部，足以留下淤青，但是他没有被推开。相反，他感受到对方自己也在动，然后再次加快了抽插的速度，让他的眼睛都向后翻过去。Doctor的头偏向一边，Master的名字和一些破碎的单词呻吟着从他的嘴唇里溢出。他乞求着更快更快，用力点，Master，求你了，求你了……

随着呻吟，Master的手指按压在另一人的胸膛上。他骑着他，用力地骑着他。汗水浸湿了他的头发，汗珠沿着他的脖子和脊椎滚落下来。当他在对方的身上上下弹动时，他的大腿因为用力张开而剧烈地疼痛。他将Doctor的呻吟当作自己的报酬，比钱还值得。呻吟着，他弯下腰，让胳膊有时间放松一些，因为这个新动作，他慢了下来，然后狠狠吻上男人，差点擦伤嘴唇，他的舌头一进一出，就好像在弥补刚刚失去的节奏，用它来操自己的嘴。对，这就是疯狂。辉煌而壮观的疯狂。但是当Doctor的嘴唇和他分开，这之后发生的一切，却是他从来没有从别人身上，从一个付钱让他当性玩具的人身上所期待过的。

“快了，我……需要。”Doctor呻吟着，更深地进入对方，紧贴着Master的嘴唇喘息，双手迅速在对方后背上来回抚摸。“需要看着你……近点儿。”他呻吟着，让对方靠近自己。

被身侧的大腿固定着，阴茎埋在对方体内，他让两人翻了个身。Master喘着气在他身下蠕动，但还是让自己适应了这个位置，他的身体几乎弯折到中间，让Doctor深深地插了进去。瘦削男人呻吟着再次开始在他体内冲刺，他停留在深处，然后以一种令人发狂的速度向前撞击他的双臀，让他浑身颤栗，热量逐渐汇入下腹。

Master目光涣散地向上看去，意识到自己再也不能像刚才那样动了。他可以就这样，获取和接受。在猛烈的撞击下颤抖着，他看到一滴滴的前液从自己阴茎头部溢出，在一次瞄准得极好的插入后落在自己的小腹上。他的喉咙里发出一声巨大的呻吟。他气喘吁吁地咒骂着，抬起头，又呻吟起来。他的视线迅速从情人咬紧的牙关转移到他青筋突起的脖子上，又移动到他那双盛满愉快和情欲的眼睛，看起来就好像一滩黑色的墨池。他的手摸上Doctor的脸颊，把他向下拉得更低，抽插变得越来越浅也越来越急切。他张着嘴亲吻Doctor，两人身体的每一次深层接触都让他们的嘴唇滑离彼此，金发男人稍稍后退了一点说话，尽管他的声音因为情欲而颤抖，他还在努力让自己听起来充满自信：“射吧，射在我的身体里，射出来。”

Doctor不假思索地动了。太多了。太近了，接着他发出一声残破的呻吟。听到那淫秽的愿望，他根本没法控制，终于还是紧绷身体释放了出来，视野因为激情而一片空白。伴随着喉咙中哽咽的呻吟，高潮席卷了他，他的身体紧绷，臀部还在痉挛，性奋地摆动着以适应高潮的余韵，他闭着眼睛，嘴巴大开，每一次呼吸都是嘈杂的呻吟。终于射完的时候，他向前倒下去，靠着Master的脖子急速喘息。另一个人还在他的身下扭动，他呻吟了一声，手向下握住避孕套的末端，这样它就不会从Master的身体里滑出来了。

“该死的……”他喘息着抬起头，努力集中注意力思考，他最后成功做到了这一点，正好发现另一个人还在等着释放，上帝啊他看起来太棒了。他浑身都湿透了，情欲、快乐和原始的感情写在他的脸上。那就是那个金发男人，Doctor根本无法抗拒。他草草地吻着Master，因为余韵减慢了速度，一只手包裹住对方的阴茎撸动起来，当他到达顶部的时候，手指扭动着。

“求我，Master。”他笑着，显然是在开玩笑，但是另一个人呻吟着求了他，口中发出一连串的‘求你了求你了求你了’，他拱起背在对方的手里抽插。天哪，Doctor真希望能跳过休息时间再次进入他，狠狠操他，直到他像之前承诺过的那样射出来。不被触摸，呻吟着他的名字射出来。

然后Doctor超负荷的大脑想起了对方之前说的话，他停下手上的动作，让金发男人发出一声诅丧的呻吟，对他怒目而视。

“等等。”Doctor说着，得到一个迅速的回复：“想都别想。”

Master移动到他的手中，在床上扭来扭去想得到他想要的快乐。Doctor把自己撑起来，从男人身体里滑出来躺到床上。他取下套子，朝着垃圾桶的大致方向扔过去，然后抓住对方的臀部把他固定住。

他瞪大眼睛，大腿和肌肉抽搐得厉害，差点因为看到Doctor张开嘴包裹住他的阴茎头部和舌头在流着液体的顶端舔弄的感觉而射出来。

“哦你这个混蛋。求你了。我快要到了。”他咆哮道，一只手向下插进Doctor漂亮的头发。

另一个人把他含进去，开始快速晃动脑袋吮吸，他大声呻吟起来，只是迷失了，迷失在这感觉里，手指缠绕着头发轻轻拉扯，顶着胯想要更加深入那湿润火热的地方。当然了Doctor的技术不如他好，但是，操谁说他没有邪恶的舌头和天赋的。

“我要射进你漂亮的嘴里，Doctor，如果你允许的话。”他迅速说道，呻吟着向下看去。回答是Doctor向上移了一下，更用力地吮吸起来。操……他的背从床上弓起来，一只手捏着床单，另一只紧紧地缠在情人的头发上，放纵且纯粹快乐的呻吟充满了房间。

他喘息着跌倒在床上，看着Doctor仍然用舌头舔着他，并且吞下他的精液的景象呻吟起来。这简直出乎他的意料，而且对于一名专业人员来说还挺尴尬的，他把Doctor拉起来接吻，尝着对方舌头上自己的味道。两人都喘着粗气，亲吻了好几分钟，呼吸着彼此的空气。因为某种原因，他们的前额贴在了一起。

“你不用这么做的。”他气喘吁吁地说，透过眼中的迷雾眨着眼睛看向Doctor。

“我想做。你是我的，我想要你射在我嘴里。”Doctor回答。

Master对他的话笑起来，推着他的肩膀让他下去。

“看看谁在做过爱后变得直率了。”他开始把这些当作有用信息在脑中归档，但突然停下了，他的眼睛又睁得更大了。哦上帝啊，怎么会有人能一团糟，还这么漂亮呢。Doctor躺在他旁边，半闭着眼睛，张着嘴呼吸，鼻子上都是汗，潮湿的头发落在他的前额。Master笑着靠近他的脸，把额头上的头发拨到一边。他几乎后悔没有向他提供一整夜的服务。

“你要走了，是吗？”Doctor问道，看着他，将他的失落深深隐藏在礼貌的微笑背后。

“是啊，我得走了。另外，你欠我另一半钱。”Master说着，隐藏起那没有道理的悲伤的刺痛。真蠢。愚蠢而漂亮的Doctor。他本应该直接穿上衣服离开，在……在什么之前？在他做出什么愚蠢的事情之前，比如告诉他他的真名或者问他他的。不……操……他必须得走了。

“我的裤子里，你再拿五十。”Doctor回应道，他的手顺着Master的身体向上，在对方能够离开之前，他向前一步再次吻上他，将两人紧紧地贴在一起，因为冰冷的皮肤接触而微微颤抖。惊讶的是，他发现Master热烈地回吻了他，一只手穿梭在他的头发中，然后Master推开了，没有看向他的眼睛。

“谢谢。”他低喃着，最后啄了一下Doctor的嘴唇，从床上站起来。

他快速捡起他的东西，膝盖仍然因为高潮而微微颤抖。他回过头，发现Doctor后背靠着枕头，安静地看着他。Master穿上裤子，拿着钱走向床头柜。

他停顿了一会儿，因为毕竟他即将要做出一件极其愚蠢的事情，然后他抓起一支印着宾馆logo的廉价笔，在笔记本的角落里写下几个数字和他的新昵称。把它撕下来，他转向床。一个膝盖压上床垫，他弯下身，把纸条放到Doctor手里说：“有时间给我打电话。只是以防万一你想再来一回。”

然后轻轻地吻了他一下。一个小小的、愚蠢的而充满柔情的吻，让他迅速转身朝着门走去，在路上捡起他的衬衫和夹克。

“再见，Doctor？”快要走出门的时候，他说，回头看着另一个男人，捕捉到他嘴角的微笑。他肯定是听到自己话里那小小的询问语气了。靠。

“哦好的。会的。再见，Master。”是他的回答，这让他得意地笑起来。

关上门前，Master又补充了一件事：“我真的很喜欢那个名字的声音，尤其是你呻吟着叫它的时候。”

~*~

Doctor让自己陷进床里。他举起手去看纸条上的数字，然后翻了个身趴在床上，他大声地说了两个字，尽管没有人听得见：

走廊里，金发男妓背靠在电梯旁的墙上，等着电梯到达，他发出一声颤抖的长叹，难以置信地摇着头，大声说出两个字：

“该死。”


End file.
